1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus with the sheet feeding device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus with a sheet feeding device may have a mechanism to prevent the sheet feeding device from being overloaded with an excessive amount of recording sheets. For example, a sheet cassette, which can prevent itself from being installed in the image forming apparatus when an excessive amount of sheets are loaded therein, is suggested. The sheet cassette may be provided with a rotatable intercepting member with a hook, which is uplifted when the sheets are to be placed in the sheet cassette and lowered to become in contact with a topmost sheet in the sheet stack when placement of the sheets is completed. When height of the sheet stack exceeds acceptable height, the hook is restricted from being further lowered to the acceptable height. Therefore, the sheet feeding device interferes with the hook at the higher position, and the sheet cassette with the excessive amount of sheets is not installable in the sheet feeding device of the image forming apparatus. Thus, a user can be aware of the excessive amount of sheets in the sheet cassette, and the overloaded sheet cassette can be prevented from being installed in the sheet feeding device.